


Who Invited Jackie?

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Humor, spa weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's plan to invite Jackie on a trip for Rose's birthday doesn't go exactly as he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Invited Jackie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banana_daiquiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_daiquiri/gifts).



> **Concilliabule** \- A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot.
> 
> AN: I’d like to think this is a UA situation in which Rose was never separated from the Doctor, and they’re in an established relationship and have been for some time. Jackie’s accepted their relationship and has more or less embraced the crazy life her daughter lives.
> 
> Thanks to aimtoallonsy for the planet name and to caedmonfaith for giving this a quick read through in one of my moments of insecurity.

“Rose?”

“No, Jackie, it’s the Doctor, I - ” the Doctor started.

“ _Doctor? Doctor! Rose, where’s Rose?_ ”

“Jackie.”

“ _Doctor, is my daughter okay? Is she safe?_ ”

“Jackie.”

“ _You promised to keep her safe, and so help me, if you’re calling to tell me she’s dead or that she’s been married off to some alien Martian, I will hunt you down and -_ ”

“ _JACKIE!_ ” The Doctor shouted in exasperation at Jackie’s hysteric babbling.

“ _WHAT!_ ” 

“Jackie, Rose is fine. She’s _fine_ , sleeping safe and sound in our bed right now, actually. And _blimey_ , you can yell. My ear will be ringing for days. Anyway, I’m calling to ask you about - “

“ _Oh thank god, I’m telling ya Doctor, you’d better be keeping my daughter away from danger,_ ” Jackie interrupted before taking a deep breath and continuing. “ _So why’re you calling me?_ ”

The Doctor leaned back into the console, scrubbed his hand down his face with one hand, and sighed. He was about to abandon his efforts to recruit Rose’s mum for his latest brilliant idea. 

“If you would let me finish, Jackie, I’m trying to ask you about Rose’s birthday.”

“ _Well, that’s not for two weeks, yet. You don’t normally plan things out like this? What’s going on? What did you want to do?_ ” Jackie prattled.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off his impending Jackie headache, the Doctor discreetly blew out a long breath before answering, deciding to ignore the fact that for them, Rose’s birthday was actually, well, as soon as Rose woke up.

“I know Rose has been missing you, and since we’ve been running into all kinds of tr- _adventures_ lately, I thought she might like to spend her birthday with her mum, getting pampered for a spa weekend. Nice and relaxing, just the two of you.”

Jackie was silent a moment. “ _Did Rose put you up to this?_ ”

“No, this was all my idea,” the Doctor preened, and he felt the TARDIS roll her metaphorical eyes at him. “Well, it was mostly my idea. Well, the TARDIS helped. Fine, it was _her_ idea.” 

The TARDIS gave a self-satisfied hum in his mind. 

“ _Sounds about right. That ship of yours knows what she’s doing. So, is this spa weekend on Earth?_ ”

The Doctor pulled his ear nervously. “Er, no, not exactly. But it’s perfectly safe, and it’s the most exclusive and all inclusive spa in the galaxy. Kritashna IV in the year 7893. I’ve had the TARDIS quadruple check, and we’ll be perfectly, perfectly safe. No trouble to be found. Well, I say no trouble, but Rose Tyler has the impeccable talent of finding trouble in the least likely of places, so don’t be surprised if you end up running for your life. I mean, no trouble, perfectly safe, Jackie. I won’t leave, I’ll just...find something to do on the TARDIS.”

The TARDIS zapped his bum from the console, and he shot off from the edge with a yelp.

“ _Doctor, what is going -_ ”

“Err, gotta go, Jackie! I’ll see you exactly two weeks from now! Everything’s fine! Bye!” The Doctor hung up Rose’s cell phone and looked to the ceiling of the console room. 

“Ruddy ship, interfering in all my conversations. What is it, now? Do you not want me to let Rose and Jackie have time alone together? _I’m_ certainly not going to get pedicures with them.”

The TARDIS didn’t answer. Of course _now_ his time ship had nothing to say.

The Doctor made the appropriate reservations at the top rated hotel and spa on Kritashna IV before he punched in the coordinates to Jackie’s and flicked the lever. 

+++

“Mum, can you take a picture of the Doctor and me?”

The Doctor lazily cracked open an eye upon hearing Rose’s whisper, and awareness gradually trickled into his consciousness. Before he could react further, however, he heard the subtle click of the camera and a snicker from Jackie. 

“Oh, I’m saving this, Rose. Himself will deny this weekend ever happened, and this is important evidence.”

Rose giggled.

The Doctor groaned. “Having a good laugh at my expense, are you?”

“Oh, Doctor, you know mum’s not serious. Well, not that serious. And you know she collects pictures of us on our adventures for her album. Stop whining.”

The Doctor pushed himself up on his elbows, careful to keep his bits covered - Wait. He shouldn’t _have_ to keep his important bits covered. He was lacking in clothing, because this particular treatment was supposed to end in, well, ways Jackie Tyler should not be privy to.

Why was _Jackie_ in the room at all? His eyes widened in horror as he turned to Rose. 

“Rose, why is your _MUM_ in our couples _only_ treatment room? I’m not wearing… Why is she… _ROSE_!” The Doctor spluttered in confusion.

“Oh stuff it, Doctor, I’m leaving. My facial ended early, and they told me you were in here. I didn’t know it was just for you two, but Rose got you covered in time, don’t worry.” Jackie smirked, her eyes drifting down his torso until they momentarily lingered on the sheet covering his manly parts.

“JACKIE. OUT.” The Doctor commanded, his eyes closed in an attempt to block the sight of his _might as well be_ mother-in-law checking him out. 

Jackie huffed and excused herself from the room, muttering about rude, nutter alien gits on her way out. 

The Doctor looked helplessly at Rose as she padded over to his table, a fluffy robe wrapped around her. She placed her soft, warm hand on his chest and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Rose, your mum’s not really going to put that picture in her album, is she?” The Doctor asked nervously. 

Rose looked at the Doctor with a mischievous glint in her eye. “No, Doctor, she’s going to use the picture of us in our robes getting pedicures at the the Octopulani Spa Garden, instead. Don’t worry. _This_ picture is for _my_ album.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened as Rose trailed her fingers down his torso to his hip bone, just under the cover of the sheet, and his eyes darkened as she ran her nails lightly across the soft skin near the crease of his leg. 

“You have an album?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Rose confirmed, as she planted tiny kisses down his ribcage. “Remind me to show it to you, sometime.”


End file.
